Chained Love
by poohxebony
Summary: Being a part of Misa's slumber party means nothing but humiliating torture for Light and L. Especially in a game of Truth or Dare. Poor them... I hope you enjoy and review


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **And here we are again with more of my awesome entertainment, just for you fans. I told y'all I'll be back. I'm happy to create my first Death Note fic, considering how much I miss watching the show. Well, you know what to do after reading this little note; read, enjoy, and by all means review. As always, thanks a bunch! :D

* * *

There were three things that Light Yagami hated more than anything else in the world right now.

One: was Ryuzaki. Also known as L. And his nemesis in this game of world domination.

He shifted his honey brown eyes to the side without moving his head, looking at the man he despised beside him as they walked the long hallway to the apartment. Whether or not L was fully aware he was being stared at, Light still couldn't help but very slightly narrow his brows at him irritably.

Both knew the Kira investigation would make one of them fall. It was only a matter of time before Light could claim victory, and he could feel it. And his victory would make him become the god of a new world and life itself. He mentally counted the days until that moment comes, until he won the final round….until the day when L would finally die.

For some reason, Light continued staring at L's composed, unreadable state as he walked. His endlessly deep black orbs kept straight at the direction he was heading, never moving a twitch. His deathly pale face always wore a listless expression, not being able to tell whether he was sleep walking or just brainwashed. His raven messy bangs moved up and down gently in front of his eyes on every step he took. And his ghostly pale hands rested comfortably inside his teal jean pockets. Not to mention his faded white shirt, which almost matched his skin, looked as if it hasn't been ironed in years. There was no doubt in mind that L had some kind of 'unique' sense of fashion.

Light mentally snorted and looked straight at the hallway silently. But then, his mind shifted to a jingling sound. He looked down at the object that made such a dangling noise every time they walked. Another thing that made him growl underneath his throat in anger.

Two: being handcuffed with L.

As much as Light knew he needed to keep his 'innocent suspect' mask on at all times during this game, the fact of being tied down with L twenty-four seven still didn't stop his blood from boiling. In fact, Light knew it was completely hopeless of L to set up a procedure trap like this, just to keep him under his personal supervision. Although Light proved to L and his father that he wasn't Kira when locked up for fifty-two days, he also knew that everything else in his plans was still perfectly calculated for the time being. Thanks to his 'death aces in a hole' to keep things according to plan that way, Ryuk and Rem.

The thought of L's idea of being handcuffed made Light want to burst out laughing each time. Oh, how simply blinded L was to see was truly pathetic. Of course, he was too damn smart to let that slip. All Light could do was mentally smirk as they live and work every day on the investigation. _Might as well let L have all his fun, while he still can. No matter how really close he was to the truth. After all, the 'truth' was walking beside him right now._

"You seem quiet today", L's sudden statement snapped Light out of his train of thoughts, breaking the silence between the two. Light turns his head and quirked an eyebrow.

"I'm fine. What do you mean by that, L?", he asked calmly.

"I know, it's just that I meant a different kind of quiet that's normally unlike you", L replied regularly. "Today, you haven't talked much at work". Light sighed tiredly, not in the mood for another game of Twenty Questions with his enemy.

"It's nothing, it's just that I'm tired from another day of the Kira investigation, that's all", he answered. "Besides, it's not like I can go to other places and do things right now, especially when we're like this". Light raised his arm to lift the dangling chains of the handcuffs.

"Hmm, you have a point, Light. But you and I know very well know why we're in a state like this, right? Until I finally believe you and the case is solved of course",L said without looking back at Light. Light mentally snorted again, annoyed at L's reminder if his ridiculous purpose of the procedure. _'Bastard',_ he thought. _'It's only a matter of time before you die anyway, you fool'._

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Whatever it takes to catch the real Kira". _'But you'll never catch him. Even when he's right next to you'._ He smirked. They finally reached the apartment door of his home. Light pulls out the keys from his pocket, adjusting the house key in the doorknob to open. "At least we're home now", he said. "We can really use some more rest if we want to stay fully alert for tomor-". The unexpected surprise made him pause as he found himself looking at a group of six girls gathering around in the living room couch in their night clothes. They were led by a spunky blonde girl that Light knew very well, and wanted to snap her neck for throwing another one of her slumber parties.

And three: dealing with Misa's idiotic company.

The young actress spun around and beamed excitedly when seeing Light and L by the door. She skipped over to them, her arms stretched out to welcome them. She wore her flimsy, skimpy pink strapped night gown, and her medium length blonde hair was put in the same pigtails that she normally wore. "Hi Light-kun!", she cheered and gave Light a hug. "You guys came just in time to meet my friends from high school!". Misa turned around and gestured her hand at the five girls on the couch. Two of them were brunette, one was a pale blonde, the other one was a redhead, and the last girl had raven hair with bright highlighted red streak bangs in the front. "Meet Yuka, Midori, Shiori, Ran, and Ai!", Misa introduced happily.

L just stared at the guests in his usual expression. "And another night of Amane-san's idea of fun", he said to himself. "This could be interesting".

Light groaned and broke away from the hug. "Misa! How many times do I have to tell you to let me know you'll have company in advance!", he snapped. "We don't have time for parties or stuff at a moment like this!". Misa gave a sheepish and pouty look, both hands behind her back and twisting her heel, like a child being busted for troublemaking.

"Aww, I know Light-kun, but it's been so boring here all by myself since you don't have time for me lately. And besides, since I now have a chance to reunite with my friends here, I invited them on my own for a sleepover and catch up with old times!". She smiled happily at Light again.

The girls from the couch started giggling and whispering to each other. "Oi, Misa-chan, so this is the wonderful boyfriend you've been talking about?", Yuka spoke out, smiling at Light. "He is rather cute after all".

"Yeah, check out those sexy eyes!", Ai giddied. "You really are one lucky girl!"

"Not to mention his cool hair", Midori added. "I like the color. Goes well with his eyes".

"Yeah, but check out the other dude", Shiori interrupted, her attention on L. L stood there melancholy, scratching his messy hair with the other hand in his pocket. He acted as if he was waiting by the bus stop. "He looks completely the opposite of Light, not to mention pale. Is he okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. He looks like he hasn't slept in over ten years!", Ran replied. Misa glanced back at her friends over her shoulder.

"Oh, yeah, this here is L. He's Light-kun's working partner. But don't worry, he may seem like an alienated perverted weirdo, but he's always like that!". She then turned to L and smiled. "No offense, L".

"None taken", L replied plainly, still in his unusual posture. Light sighed, already having enough of the foolishness in a matter of five minutes when he walked in the house.

"Look, I don't have time for this. I'm going to go wash up", he grumbled. He and L walked past Misa and the girls to head for he bedroom. They all stared after them until he slammed the door.

"Well…he sure is Mr. Sunshine", Midori mumbled. Misa chuckled and fanned her hand.

"Naw, Light-kun's always like that. He may act like a grumpy old bear, but I know he still loves me!". Everyone giggled. Misa then grabbed the remote to turn on the television. "Alright ladies, you guys help yourselves turning on American Idol while I grab the popcorn, drinks, and junk food from the kitchen!", she announced. Once Misa walked in the kitchen, the girls looked at each other questionably.

"And what's with the handcuffs?", Ran asked. "Is it just me, or do y'all find something kind of…kinky about it?". They started laughing some more.

* * *

Light sat on the edge of his bed in front of the small T.V. screen, arms folded with a still aggravated attitude. L sat next to him with his legs against his chest on the bed, supporting his bowl on his knees. He was snacking on a bowl of wrapped Tootsie Roll candies that Misa left on the lamp table on her side of the bed. Both men sat in silence for almost the past hour. It was bad enough Light was practically stuck with L in the middle of the Kira case. He definitely wasn't in the mood to spend another night of Misa's annoying antics with more stupid girls. _'Damn it, Misa_', he thought. _'It's times like this when I do want to hit a girl. That idiot'._ The sound of L's smacking lips with the candies and crumpling candy wrapper didn't help his mood either. He shifted back at him, seeing how he continued acting as if no one was in the living room at all. Light looked back on the T.V. and sighed. It was going to be one of those nights.

L finally shifted his eyes at Light, sensing his irritability. "You know Light, I thought you wanted to go wash up", he questioned plainly, put another chocolate tootsie roll in his mouth. L shifted back at him, giving him an oblivious expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea for a guy who happens to be handcuffed with someone twenty-four seven", he replied flatly.

"Hm, I suppose you have a point. Even though I would have the sense of turning around and wait until you're finished dressing. Which I still would do if you was to change your mind now", L added matter-of-factly, focused back on his candies. Light flinched and made a small disgusted narrowed brow. How very unnecessary, not to mention…kind of creepy, for L to state the obvious. These moments made Light want him to die faster if not being able to break free from the chains and run away. And all of this was Misa's fault.

L looked at Light again after not getting a response. "If you're getting bored here, you can always go back to the living room and mingle with Amane-san's friends. It's not like I haven't seen a girl slumber party before". Light groaned and stood up, almost feeling chills.

"I'm not going in there and mingle with anybody, L. We don't have time for this foolishness. I'm going to go get something to eat and come back here". He headed towards the door, L of course following behind him.

"I'm in the mood for a slice of that leftover apple pie anyway", he shrugged.

* * *

"Man, Simon can be a real douchbag sometimes", Ai said, drinking her soda can and snacking on a bag of Cheetos. "I honestly think that guy's performance was pretty good".

"Yeah, but he did had a few high pitch errors in his vocals", Midori reminded her. "It is the week of the top twelve, and it's time to get serious. Simon's just telling people like it is, that's all".

"Besides, anybody can pull off that kind of singing. Hell, even I can sound much better than that", Yuka added.

"Girl please, I like to see you try", Misa interrupted, rolling her eyes. "We couldn't even convinced you to enter the talent show on our senior year!". The group laughed.

"Oh well. Besides, Simon knows he's getting paid handsomely each episode to say the things he says, so he doesn't even care whether or not he's a jerk", Shiori said. Once everyone grew bored of watching the show, Misa stretched her arms.

"Well then girls, what do y'all want to do next?", she asked.

"Umm…how about we play a game of Truth or Dare?", Ai requested. "You know how much fun we having playing this game".

"Sounds good to me!", Misa smiled cheerfully.

"Me too. "I can think of a few new things to ask Misa-chan, now that she's Miss Hollywood and all", Ran snickered. "How about you be first?".

"Sure, fire away! You know I'm always up for a challenge".

"Alright then. Truth of Dare?", Ai asked.

"Well, I could take the 'Dare' part, but I'm curious to hear what you now want to ask me", Misa quirked an eyebrow. "Truth".

"If you had a choice, which guy would you want to have chemistry with in a movie?", Ran asked. Misa's eyes widened.

"Wow, that is a good but tough question. Oh, I know, I would definitely like to have a love scene with Johnny Depp, George Clooney, and definitely Brat Pitt". Misa smiled. Everyone started giggling. "But I know that day will never come, and I don't want it to. Because I already have my personal Brat, George, and Johnny. And that person is none other but my Light-kun", Misa added and closed her eyes dreamily.

Ran rolled her eyes. "I figured you'd say that". Suddenly, everyone turned around after they heard Light opened the door, entering the kitchen with L. Misa's smile widened and waved.

"Oh Light-kun!", she shouted. "Come here! We're having a game of Truth or Dare! Come join us!". Light paused and closed her eyes after he took out a box of frozen pizza, trying prepare himself from the upcoming headache of more craziness.

"Not now Misa", he answered. "I'm not in the mood for games". Misa walked over to him and L.

"Oh come on, Lighty-kun! Stop being a stick in the mud and have some fun! We want you in the game with us. Pretty please, Light-kun?", Misa pleaded with her twinkling googly brown eyes. Light sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point of trying to win the argument.

"Fine damn it, just one game", he grumbled.

Misa clapped her hands together joyfully. "Yay! Thanks so much Light-kun! I knew you cared about me too much to hurt my feelings. Now come here; you too, L". Misa grabbed Light by the arm and dragged him to the living room couch, L walking behind them like usual.

"Doesn't seem like I have a choice", he said.

Light sat on the chair across from the matching green couch, folding his arms and closing his eyes. L sat on the floor with his legs crossed. "Let's get this over with", he said. L said nothing, for his attention was completely focused on the various snacks on the small coffee table. He picked up the tip of a Snickers bar with only two fingers awkwardly, opening the wrapper from the bottom. Misa's friends looked at each other again over his weird way of opening the candy wrapper.

"You sure do have a weakness for sweets like us, huh L?", Ai said friendly, trying to make conversation with the odd-looking young man.

"I think I'd be struck down right now if I say I didn't", L answered without looking at Ai, eyes on the candy bar lustfully.

Ai only smiled nervously, then cleared her throat and moved on. "Alright then, let's continue. Um, how about you be next, Shiori-chan? Truth or Dare?"

"Dare", Shiori answered.

"I dare you to go on national television with Misa-chan one day and say on the news that Misa Amane is better than Paris Hilton".

Shiori's face grew red bashfully and giggled. "No way in hell, girl! And then have the public create some beef scandal about me, and hear from Paris Hilton herself? I think not!".

Misa giggled. "That's okay, Shiori-chan. J-Entertainment News don't even need to say it out loud. I already know I'm better than that skinny little skank for a heiress!". Everyone laughed some more. Light rolled his eyes and grunted, considering on leaving the room again.

"Look girls, I really don't want to stay here long, hearing about celebrities. Just tell me what you wanted to ask me and L". L kept his focus on the snack as he grabbed another Snickers bar.

The girls turned back on the two. "My, are we impatient, prince charming?", Yuka teased. "Fine then, Truth or Dare?". Light glared at her and sat back on his seat.

"Truth I guess", he murmured. Yuka sighed almost disappointedly at his pick.

"Oh well. Here's a question for ya; what's with the handcuffs between you two? You guys enjoy playing Cops and Robbers or something?". This made L's attention on the candy shift back to Yuka over what she just said, pausing from taking a bite of the candy and quirk an eyebrow. Light's eyes widened, completely caught off guard from such a question. Everyone else started giggling.

"W-what? Hell no! There's nothing kinky going on between me and this guy!", Light exclaimed, pointing a sharp finger at L. L looked back on his candy and took another bite. Yuka giggled and raised a brow.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you two are handcuffed? Don't tell me it was Misa-chan's idea".

Misa chuckled behind her hand. "Oh, it's kind of hard to explain, Yuka-chan. But it wasn't my idea whatsoever".

"None of your damn business!", Light blurted out, getting more aggravated at the whole game. "Just where the hell do you get these thoughts anyway? Is that all you wanted to tell me cause I'm leaving".

"No wait, Light-kun, please! Just a one more truth and one more dare, and you can go", Misa stopped. "You haven't had a chance to pick a 'dare' yet". Light clenched his teeth, mentally counting to ten and sat back down.

"One more truth and dare and I'm done", he seethed.

"Great, but it's now L's turn to choose", Midori said. She turned to L, who was still snacking with his Snickers. "Truth or Dare, L?", she asked. L continued eating, but heard what Midori had asked him.

"Truth", he said plainly. Some of the girls sighed disappointedly again, wanting him to pick the other option.

"Eh, fine. Do you think Light-chan is cute?", Midori asked, smirking. Light looked like he was about to choke on his spit, whereas L looked back and forth at him, then Midori.

"I don't seem what's the harm of you asking me that kind of question", he replied matter-of-factly. Everyone grew surprised over what L just stated. Light looked down at L beside him on the floor, his eyes twitching. _'Just what the hell did he mean by that?', _he thought.

"So…you do think Light-chan is cute?", Ran asked, leaning forward from her seat.

"I didn't say that", L replied plainly.

"So you don't think Light-chan is cute?", Shiori asked.

"I didn't say that either". Everyone grew silent for a while, trying to comprehend what L was referring. Even Misa kept staring at him, but then cracked a childish grin.

"Oh well, ladies. If L thinks about Light in that kind of way, it's only natural. After all, I can't blame both women and _men_ thinking that way about my Light-kun since it's so true!". She winked at her boyfriend.

"S-stop messing around Misa!", Light snapped, getting up off his seat. "That's it, I'm done with this stupid game".

"Na-ah-ahhh, Light-kun", Misa halted him by the arm. "You have to do one 'dare' before leaving the game. You promised".

"Yeah, no point of walking out on a bet", Yuka spoke up. "That is of course, if you're not scared of the other option". Her tone turned teasingly low and wicked.

Light wanted to strangle each and every one of them, particularly Misa. How dare she put him through this ridiculous trouble? Oh, if only he had the Death Note right about now, he would-_'Breathe, Light. Just breathe….', _he composed himself. It was a good thing his mind was quick enough to remind him to stay collected.

"Yes, why don't you see what the ladies want you to do, Light", L said calmly. Light turned his head back on L on the floor, picking his ear with his pinky. He glared down at him, being sick and tired of his so-called normal demeanor. True, that is what L was best known for, but the night was already pissing him off as it is. Yuka grinned and nodded.

"I couldn't agree with L more. Why can't you be as patient as he is?". Light started to say something when Ai stepped in.

"Alright guys, let's give these two a break since Light-chan is getting paranoid as it is. Just one more thing, and we promise to leave you alone". Light looked at the girl for a few minutes, then gently nodded.

"Alright then. Say it".

"Truth or Dare?", Ai started.

"…Dare", he replied slowly. Everyone then started giggling again, eyes locked on the two men with mischief. "What?", Light asked aggravated. "What do you want me to do?". Ai didn't answered right away, but calmed herself from giggling and looked at both of them.

"I-no, _we_ dare you, Light Yagami and L…to make out with each other in front of us! Right here! Right now!", she shouted.

This made L finally drop his Snickers bar and froze. His black eyes shift up to Yuka and the rest of the girls behind her. "Eh?", was all he said. Light gave a frightening stare at the girl for a short minute, his eyes blazing with humiliation and anger.

"No…way…in…hell", he responded through his teeth venomously. Yuka raised her finger and shook her head.

"Nope, no can do, buddy. You can't get out of this one. It's the rules of the game".

"Says who? Do you really think I'm going to do….th-that? With h-him? Over some stupid rules of a game?", Light spat out, pointing at a stunned L. L stayed where he sat, still not knowing how to react at the moment. Even the world's greatest detective was unaware on what was going to happen. Misa jumped up and down out of her seat, clapping her hands excitedly.

"Oh yes, do it, Light-kun! Do it! I know you're not gay in real life and you're still in love with me, but seeing two guys make out for fun is still just so hot!". Light's shocked faced turned to Misa's reaction, already feeling betrayed.

"M-Misa…don't do this to me…", Light threatened.

"Why not? It's like what Misa-chan said; she knows this is only for fun, so she won't be offended or anything if you guys kissed. So kiss already!", Ran said.

"Sh-shut up! I ain't kissing no guy, you hear me? I don't care if I was to die in a few minutes right now, no way am I kissing L!".

"Humph. Maybe you just don't have the balls to do it", Midori said, smirking and crossing her arms. "I bet you're just scared of facing it like a man and show some proud that you got guts".

"Wh-what?"

"You heard me", Midori replied. "If you're a real man and know not to let things like this get to ya, then step up to the plate and face it like a man!"

"That's right, do it Light-chan! Do it!", Shiori cried. "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!"

"KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!", all six girls rooted in unison, raising their anticipating fists up and down while cheering Light and L on.

Light's face became as pale as L's, not believing in the situation he was in. He was beginning to feel that he was in the twilight zone, thinking it was some kind of insane dream that he was trapped in. And if it was, he prayed right then and there he would wake up. L only stared at Light, waiting for him to reach his peak of insanity. Although this was just as insane for him as it was to Light, he was still strong enough to never abandon his calculated demeanor. He was L, after all.

But not even he could keep from being surprised when this happened.

Light officially lost all senses and closed his eyes in exhaustion and defeat. He might as well go with the flow and get it over with. He knew that L was going to die anyway, so there was no point in anything with these girls anymore.

"Aaaaagggghhhh, damn you Misa!", Light shouted. With a blink of an eye, he bend down towards L and gave him a fast, but real and seen kiss on L's lips, immediately removing from him and wiping his mouth with his shirt sleeve. "There! Are you happy now? Are you scheming bitches happy now?", he screamed in frustration. His firry eyes glared at the silent group, who stared back at both of them in utter shock. L probably didn't realize that he stopped breathing for a moment, his eyes still fixated on where Light bend down. He could still feel the small wetness of his lips. The room grew quiet for a few minutes, which seemed like eternity. Then finally, they all roared in outrageous laughter and cheer.

"WOOHOOO! GO LIGHT-KUN AND L!", they all screamed. Misa ran to Light and hugged him proudly, trying to catch her breath from the heavy laughter.

"Oh Light-kun! I knew you wouldn't disappoint me!", she laughed, placing a kiss on his cheek. "You two have officially made my day at my slumber party!".

"Aaggh! Get the hell off of me Misa! This is all your fault! I'm out of here!", Light shouted and pushed her off of him. He stood up immediately, moving quickly until the chain made him halt. He turned around and saw that L was still sitting in his spot, completely spaced out with the same aftershock. "Oi, L! Get up and let's go! Snap out of it!", Light shouted. L didn't moved an inch, completely lost in his own world and ignoring other voices around him in that moment. Amazingly, he found himself becoming not only freaked out, or totally humiliated-he was also a tiny bit intrigued over what Light had done. It wasn't because of his bravery of doing the bet, but how his lips felt against his. _'Huh…who would have thought that his lips taste like apples…',_ L thought.

Light walked over to L and grabbed him by the shirt collar, lifting him up from the floor. "Oi! Don't go fantasizing about me, damn it! Oi! Snap out of it! Oh God, I got to get out of this house!". Without waiting for an answer, Light dragged L roughly, the dangling handcuffed chains rattling crazily as they headed for the door and slammed it behind them. Everyone continued laughing, tears spilling out from some of the girls' eyes.

"Oh my god, Misa! You sure know how to pick them!", Ran said.

"Yep!", Misa said between giggles. "That's my Lighty-kun! Gotta love those two! They're just a riot!".

"Do you think it was a good idea to let them leave like that?", Ai asked. "Where are they going?"

"Oh, don't worry about those two…maybe they wanted to have some more 'alone time' someplace else", Shiori joked.

"Now we know that they probably do like to play Cops and Robbers!", Midori stated.

"Misa-chan, I wish you the best of luck catching up to those two", Yuka added laughing. Misa winked at her best friends and closed her eyes, her bright smile never leaving her face.

"Like I said before; I'm always up for a challenge".


End file.
